Soft Touch
by BakandaSama
Summary: Parce que ces deux adolescents devenus inhumains au travers des champs de batailles se retrouveront à travers une caresse. Fics cadeau pour Naemir-sempai. PS : Euh ... Ne pas manger avant de lire ?


**JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE.**

**ET je reviens avec un nouvel OS assez mélancolique, et sombre et ... En accord avec l'univers de DGM. **  
><strong>Bonne lecture minna ! UvU<strong>

* * *

><p>Son pied s'abattit sur la terre dure et froide, jonchée de débris et d'objets décomposés. Sa main cilla, encore douloureuse et surtout, douloureusement sanglante. Tremblante de peur. Tremblante d'effroi. Tremblante de honte.<p>

Il leva la tête, jaugeant cet infini et cet azur encore inconnu à ses yeux depuis trop longtemps éteints.  
>Le bleu ciel mourut dans celui pluvieux et sombre de son spectateur, des rayons de soleil taquins tentant de tirer un frisson de plaisir à ce corps teinté d'hémoglobine et de désespoir.<p>

« … D … »

La nature se fit silencieuse à ce son chuchoté si cassant, son attention tournée vers cet amas de chair tenant à peine debout.

« Désolé … Alma »

Puis les larmes furent assourdissantes, creusant des tranchées sur ses joues pâles et faiblardes, roulant sans honte et sillonnant des allées claires le long d'une couche de sang pour tomber sur le tissu blafard et terne du vêtement.

Comme pour le rassuré, le vent s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, tendre consolation face au goût amer du désespoir, le faisant redoublé de larmes. Oui, ce monde était si doux et lui, si laid.  
>Rejeton d'une cause perdue, veuf éperdu d'une amitié révolue, la réalité était bien trop morbide à son goût.<br>Aucune femme et aucun être humain ne saurait éponger la douleur d'une telle perte. D'un tel dégoût. Et d'une telle désillusion.

La lame blanche de son innocence –prénom bien ironique, il détenait ce qu'il n'a jamais eu- lui lacérait les mains, semblant ce moquée de lui et du chaos insaturable de sentiments.

_Faible. _

Oui il l'était.

_Victime._

Comment ne plus subir ?

_Monstre._

Le miroir vomissait son reflet.

La terre accueillit le corps malingre et vidé de vie du jeune garçon, son corps chutant sans retenue dans les herbes gelées.

_« Tu connais l'hiver ? C'est lui qui refroidit tout. _

_Je me passerais bien d'un emmerdeur pareil. »_

Oui. Il n'avait qu'à s'en foutre de tout. Il avait tué pour vivre, maintenant il aurait tué pour mourir. Juste rejoindre Alma. Juste dormir à côté de ses membres déchiquetés. Juste disparaitre. Oui.

Il devait disparaitre.

* * *

><p>Ses yeux se refermèrent, les larmes glacées coupant ses joues fines.<p>

Son visage se déchira, l'hémoglobine s'échappant dans un gargouillement désespéré, une étoile se créant sur ce visage immaculé.

Sa main s'abattit sur le corps impie, ses doigts maintenant acérés découpant dans des gargouillis innommables les restes de son père.

« FUIS PÉRE ! »

Son innocence – Dieu que ce nom était ironique, lui qui détenait ce qu'il avait perdu-, continuait de trancher sans honte les membres d'acier de cet âme emprisonnée, des bouts de ferrailles s'en allant au même rythme que la vie prenait le souffle d'Allen.

« FUIS ! »

Un sanglot puissant pour un corps si frêle.  
>Une force destructrice pour un homme si faible.<br>Un Destin ignoble, pour une si bel âme.

« ALLEN ! »

La mâchoire détruite articula avec peine le prénom de l'être aimé, celui laissé à l'abandon sur une terre de désolation. Il devait lui dire, avant de le quitter à tout jamais. Prononcer ces mots qu'il n'entendrait plus.

« Allen … Je t'aime »

Un grincement métallique avant le silence morbide, l'ombre de la Faucheuse disparaissant dans la fumée toxique de ce cadavre tant désiré. Les larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le visage défiguré, la douleur étant tellement intense que le cœur pris le pas sur la raison.

Son père, son unique parent, le seul être à jamais aimé avait disparut. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Personne ne viendrait pour lui, qui se retournerait sur le corps inerte d'un enfant à l'agonie ?

Il devait stopper cette souffrance, la faire disparaitre. Il devait disparaitre. Il ne supporterait aucune autre rédemption que celle de la Mort.

Le dos appuyé sur une stèle, l'odeur âcre et pestilentielle de la décomposition le prit au nez.

_« Mana …. Mana … Désolé, Papa »_

Les yeux se fermèrent, la lueur grise et tremblotante des prunelles disparaissant doucement, le velours de la nuit arrachant un énième soupir à l'enfant.

_Disparaitre … _

* * *

><p>L'homme lui caressa la joue, séchant une larme perlant au coin des ses yeux délicatement fermés. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes, il se prit à sourire devant le visage éternellement boudeur de ce garçon. <em>Son <em>garçon.

Yuu serrait son innocence, s'accrochant à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, d'incompréhensibles sanglots traversant ses lèvres rongées par la haine. Ses doigts graciles et ses ongles attaqués par la folie autodestructrice de l'enfant saignait encore, peinant à se refermer après un tel acharnement.

Froi remonta la couverture de son nouveau disciple jusqu'à ses épaules, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de faire de même pour Daisya. Puis se recula, admirant tour à tour ses deux merveilles chères à son cœur : un petit turc turbulent en demande d'amour, et un japonais chétif en attente d'une mort aussi rapide qu'efficace.

- Dieu, tu es si cruel.

Le maréchal ne put s'empêcher de sentir des larmes montées face à une telle désolation : deux âmes perdues dans le labyrinthe de la Vie.  
>Repassant une main dans chaque chevelure et faisant disparaitre une énième larme de ses doigts rugueux, le grand homme décida cette nuit de guider ces enfants hors de leurs funestes destins, qu'importait le prix.<p>

Essuyant un énième échec, il reposa un bol encore plein et craqua une allumette, inspirant une bouffée de nicotine libératrice.

* * *

><p>Le petit ne parlait plus. Ne mangeait plus. Ne vivait plus. Comme si tout son passé s'était envolé avec le corps de Mana. Et cela était plus qu'affligeant. S'il rentrait dans un mutisme maintenant, comment allait-il faire quand il saurait ?<p>

Le 14eme. Les akumas. Mana. L'innocence.

Comment supporterait-il la Vérité s'il ne pouvait plus voir le Monde tel qu'il était ? Il devait relever la tête, marcher, tracer sa route et persévéré.

- Rappelle toi de ce que disais Mana, Allen.

Un tressaillement, un espoir.

- Ne t'arrête pas.

Une larme coulant le long de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Poursuis ton chemin.

Un silence. Puis des sanglots. Faibles, cassant, mais des sanglots.

Cross Marian fit la promesse de ne plus jamais revoir son disciple dans un tel état. Même s'il devait lui cacher la Vérité. Mana n'était plus là. C'était à son tour de le protéger.  
>Il veillerait sur Allen jusqu'à sa mort.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se rongeait encore les ongles. Signe de stress, de fatigue, de peur, d'anxiété, une panoplie de mots qui pourrait décrire son état actuel. Il devait partir en mission. Encore. Encore. Toujours.<br>Tuer des monstruosités à peine consciente de leurs propres états, son regard sombre se reflétant dans la lame de son sabre à chaque coup.

_« Regarde-toi. »_

Voila qu'il se parlait à lui-même … Etait-il seul à ce point ?

_« C'est toi qui commet ces actes. C'est toi qui les tues. Qui détruit. »_

Ou était le mal ? Il ne faisait que sauver l'Humanité, transperçant sans remords cet amas de ferrailles impures et souillés jusqu'à l'os. Il ne faisait que son devoir, celui pour quoi il avait été rappelé du Néant.

_« Tu te trompe. »_

Il commençait à taper du pied frénétiquement. Il ne voulait pas y aller, pas aujourd'hui, il ne le voulait pas. Kanda ferait tout pour rester dans cette obscurité qui cachait si bien sa laideur aux autres.

_« Le seul à devoir être sauvé, c'est toi, Yu. Only You »_

La souffrance l'empoignait avec force, le tordant de douleur sur ses draps à présent défaits. L'anxiété le prenait aux tripes, les spasmes se faisant de plus en plus fort. Plus puissant. Plus effrayant.

_« Sauve-toi, Yu »_

- Gh… HHH !

_« Sors-toi de ce merdier, Yu »_

- Hhha… Hhhaa… Haaa !

_« Tu vas crever. »_

Non, il ne voulait pas. Le visage vide de Daisya, celui torturé d'Alma … Il ne voulait pas avoir les mêmes expressions, il ne voulait pas voir la Mort lui lécher le cou et lui transpercer le cœur de ses mains glacées.

_« As qui tu manquera ? Marie ? Tiedoll ? Lenalee ? Comme pour les autres tu seras remplacé. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Le temps où tu étais utile est révolu. Disparais »_

Sa bile se répandit par terre dans un bruit rauque et étranglé, les convulsions ne s'arrêtant plus et les flux gastriques souillant son visage et ses draps.

- QU…Quelqu'un …

_« Il n'y aura personne, Kanda. Tu finiras noyé dans tes propres sécrétions, tellement faible et pitoyable. Comme toujours. »_

Un autre soubresaut, un autre gargouillement étranglé, les larmes d'amertumes dévalant ses joues et emportant avec elles un liquide jaunâtre.

Un corps, replié dans l'ombre attendant sa dernière heure.

- …. Kanda ?

Une porte qui s'ouvre, une faible lueur et une main lui empoignant la sienne.

Il était …. Vivant.

* * *

><p>Allen marchait, doucement, le long de ces longs corridors gris, sombres et monotones. Vide et froid, tout comme son cœur ce soir-là.<p>

La pluie tambourinait à sa fenêtre alors que la solitude pénétrait son cœur, dans son lit ou les draps l'étouffaient. Quelques heures plus tôt, le grand intendant l'avait assigné à une mission dans des steppes reculées avec son sempiternel acolyte brun.

Rien que l'idée de devoir supporter la mine sombre et renfrogné de son compagnon d'arme lui retournait l'estomac, alors que l'œil sombre du japonais lui rappelait le propre trou noir de son existence. Bon sang !

Link se retourna dans le lit à côté, relâchant dans son sommeil des bribes de mots incompréhensibles. Quand il capta une question de la 321 ème page du rapport, l'albinos ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

Tout basculait dans sa jeune vie. Le 14ème, Mana, son abruti de Maitre, et maintenant Central qui surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. Même si il ne le dira jamais, cela lui foutait gros sur la patate. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de stabilité en ce moment, et il ne pouvait la retrouvée en ses camarades : Lavi ne faisait que l'ennuyé avec ses blagues de mauvais goût, Lenalee passait son temps à se plaindre, Krory ne changeait pas d'un pouce, Miranda redoublait d'ardeur dans ses bourdes quotidiennes … Il les aimait, mais la c'était trop.

Il devait s'aérer l'esprit, marché, courir, faire le plein d'énergie avant de revoir l'Enfer qu'était les âmes en peine.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, un étrange son lui parvint. Un son étouffé, malade, …. Souffrant ?

Avec délicatesse, il posa son oreille sur chacune des portes, tentant de décrypter la personne à l'intérieur et d'où venait l'origine du bruit. Il fit le tour des portes à proximité, ne trouvant rien.

- … j'aurai cru entendre quelque chose…

- Gheuh GREEuuh ! ..G- ...

La toux du malade redoubla, des bruits de régurgitation parvenant aux oreilles du plus jeune. Ce n'était pas loin.

Face à la porte de Kanda, Allen s'arrêta. La main sur la clenche, il semblait hors de portée du monde extérieur, écoutant avec effarement le kendoka s'étouffé dans ses glaires.  
>Il ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le japonais l'enverrai paître au premier geste inconvenant de sa part.<p>

- Quel…qu'un ….

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était un sauveur. Malgré ces actes, il désirait ardemment sauver ce monde.

- Kanda ?

Et cela commençait par l'univers détruit de son compagnon d'arme.

- Calme –toi Kanda ! Respire !

Par cette personne aussi perdue que lui.

- Mo- … Yashi ?

Par cette âme aussi délaissée que la sienne.

- C'est bon, ca va aller, je suis là …

Oui.

- Je suis là … C'est bon …

L'union de leurs deux êtres à travers ce simple geste qu'était une caresse …

- Rendors-toi …

… Sauverait ce monde en perdition.

- Tu n'es plus seul, Kanda.

* * *

><p>ET ON FAIT TOURNER LES SERVIETTES ! *bruit de l'ambiance qui se brise*<p>

Sachez que si vous vous sentez mal, que vous avez envie de vomir, c'est aussi mon cas. Je devrai arrêter avec les détails. OUI. UN jour peut-être.

Une review ? un bisou ? NON je n'accepte pas les baffes ! Malotrus !


End file.
